The Wendigo
Names, Titles and Base Info Titles: The Wendigo, The Twice-Lived, Serpent Slayer, King Breaker, The Hunger of Winter Actual Name: Unknown Gender: Male Mutant: Regenerative Cannibalism, Blood Rage, Memory Eater Faction: The Children of Father Night Unique Gear: Panoply of Screams, Hunger's Teeth, Shield of the Reborn Origins and Description The Wendigo is a hulking armored warrior with cold, pale flesh, weighing in at 250 pounds without his power armor. He was born to the tribes of the Frozen North, across the Great Ice Plain. There, he started off as Björn, a clansmen of the Skül tribe. A warrior, farmer, fisher and natural adventurer, he did his duties to his community. He worshiped the Allfather, a fickle god, who smiled on courageous warriors who died in battle, and smote communities with both the fury of the storm, the madness of winter, and the thirst for violence. All was not well for the Skül tribe, as a great serpent, a Lindwurm, settled in some crags nearby, and began eating hunters and clansmen. Soon it began terrorizing villages, leaving some in ash and others with the occupants left only with their hands and feet remaining, chopped off by the wurm's great teeth. Brave Björn set out from his village to slay it, as many before him had, and had not returned. He tracked the beast to its lair, and slew it, but was slain by the wurm's great jaws and venom. Björn, knowing that the Allfather would be proud, drifted away into bliss as the blood loss and venom overtook him. But as he drifted into the Aether, the Allfather, though proud of such a fierce and tenacious warrior before Him, set him back into his body, instructing him that he had yet to complete His will. When he awoke, his name, he could not remember. But he did remember the battle with the Wurm, and took it home as proof of the deed he had done. But it seems that the Allfather had given him new life with a cost. Before he could leave, he felt a strange hunger. He decided to eat some of the Wurm's meat, as was rightfully his after the kill. While he felt less hungry after feasting on the Wurm, the Hunger still persisted, despite being full. He played it off as something having to do with dying and coming alive again. When he returned with the corpse of the beast, he was welcomed with great praise to his village, insomuch that they sent him to the great Jarl of the Skül tribe, to hold a feast in his honor. And although he enjoyed being around his family, friends and elders, and despite drinking absurd amounts of mjöd and feasting on great flanks of boar, giant salmon fillets and warelk venison, the man formerly known as Björn could not shake the feeling of the Hunger that bothered him before. In fact, it only got worse, and he retired to bed after partying hard. He tossed and turned on his bed, unable to sleep from the great pain that was in his belly. He thought maybe he had ate too much, or drank too much, and went outside to vomit. As he failed to do so several times, he could not help but languish in pain, the agony causing him to cry out into the cold night. It was there that a fellow party member found him several hours later, curled into ball, tearing his own flesh off. Disturbed as he was, he didn't get far before he was caught, killed and eaten by the man formally known as Björn. The relief felt by him as the warm blood and raw flesh of a human being slid down his gullet was enough to give him an endorphin release, but the Hunger wasn't gone. Throughout the night, he stalked from house to house, feasting on whoever was unfortunate enough to cross him, until, in a climactic battle between the clansmen and the monster he had become. In the end, he had killed his whole clan. Finally, after consuming impossible numbers of victims, the Hunger had been sated. Upon this bloody baptism, The Allfather came and visited him again, telling him that his new life was both blessed and cursed. His blessing was that he was nearly unslayable, as his eating and killing would sustain his injuries. But, without slaughter and cannibalism, the Hunger would slowly drive him mad with agony, and he needed to feast to stave it off. Finally, Allfather gave him a mission to rid him of this curse: Find his Children, do their bidding, become one, do His bidding, and the curse would be lifted, with other benefits given. He would need to cross the plain of Ice. After doing so, he met up with a faction of other warriors named "The Children of Father Night", and after proving his worth, and devouring a couple, the Children took him in as a acolyte, and then, after doing many great deeds of mayhem and slaughter, a Vylas. Category:Character Category:Mutant